Después de las tres
by LyueZ
Summary: Tras varias semanas bajo el ataque nocturno de akumas Marinette no consigue dormir, ¿será que hay alguien más con el mismo problema?


Primer fic. Espero les agrade.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, etc. etc.

3 am, la ciudad duerme y todo es paz, por fin para la heroína de París todo marcha con serenidad, sin embargo, después de tantas semanas de ataques nocturnos su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a estar alerta a esa hora en específico, no es de extrañarse que esto sucediera los primeros días después de la rutina, pero este era el día cinco y Marinette no hayaba como descansar.

Lo intentó el día uno dibujando un diseño para una nueva chaqueta pero sólo desechó la idea, lo intentó el día dos haciendo ejercicio para cansarse, pero notó que no sólo no se dormía hasta pasadas las 5am, sino que molestaba a su kwami quien también quería descansar. Para el día tres no sólo retomó la chaqueta, sino que casi la terminó, el día cuatro como estaba previsto terminó la chaqueta y en cuanto dieron las cinco por fin durmió.

Efectivamente, esta nueva rutina era algo terrible pues la hacía dormir en clases, mas las noches se habían vuelto increíblemente productivas, ¿quién le diría que terminaría por cogerle apego a ese par de horas exclusivamente para ella? Ahora sólo pensaba si esta noche debería ver alguna película, terminar un libro o sólo comenzar a planear cierto regalo de navidad para el súper modelo que se sentaba frente a ella en su escuela; cualquiera habría sido una buena opción, pero su mente no lograba concentrarse en nada, un boceto llegó a nada, la única página que leyó del libro se le olvidó y de la película se hartó a los diez minutos así que la quitó.

Desesperada tomó un suéter y subió al balcón, las lunas de octubre siempre sirven de inspiración "por dios Marinette, vives en la ciudad del amor, algo se te debe ocurrir que haga a Adrien feliz" pensaba, pero las ideas no venían, pasaron los minutos y nada, ocasionalmente se cuestionaba si cierto gato estaría pasando por lo mismo, pero casi en seguida la compasión pasaba a burla al pensar que seguro él ya habría encontrado con quien pasar el rato.

Dieron las cuatro, "por fin" pensó " una hora más y podré descansar" como última opción revisó su celular en busca de algún juego que terminar, cuando por accidente abrió su whats.

En otro lado de la ciudad cierto kwami se quejaba de un adolescente dando vueltas en su cuarto.

\- ¿Es qué acaso planeas dejarnos otra noche sin dormir niño?

\- Lo siento Plagg no es mi intención, es sólo que me gustaría estar despierto en caso de que mi lady me necesite... Además, aunque quisiera tú sabes que no he conseguido pegar el ojo estos días.

\- Ni lo menciones... Ahh... Iré por un trozo de camembert.

Adrien que había estado dando vueltas todo ese rato se detuvo frente a la ventana a contemplar la inmensa luna frente a sí, decidió tomar un par de fotos así que tomó su celular y tras un par de clicks pensó que era una vista que merecía ser compartida en sus redes "tal vez no sea lo mejor" se dijo mentalmente "quizá sólo deba enviársela a algún amigo, veré si alguien está despierto".

El día cinco sonó el celular de Marinette después de las 4am, tenía un mensaje con la imagen de la misma luna que ella observaba.

*es una linda forma de perder el sueño* decía el mensaje.

*sí, lo es* fue lo único que ella pudo responder.

No hubo muchos mensajes después del primero, tampoco respuestas concretas del porque seguían despiertos después de las tres y aunque al terminar la semana ambos habían recuperado sus horarios de sueño, les quedó la manía de enviarse una fotografía de lo que miraban antes de dormir.

-epílogo-

Al cabo de unos años la mejor diseñadora de París seguía intercambiando fotografías con el modelo que le robaba los sueños a los catorce años. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ahora sus fotos incluían una pequeña niña y el mensaje ocasionalmente decía:

*es una linda forma de tener un buen sueño*

*vaya que sí, sí lo es*

Nota de la autora

Primer fic que hago, y me siento culpable porque me había prometido que estaría dedicado a mi manga favorito... Pero no lo logré.

Quise hacer algo sencillo... No sé que tan terrible quedó, pero les prometo que no vendrán cosas peores... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, un abrazo.


End file.
